The New Slayer
by Karami
Summary: Buffy Is dead...whos the new slayer...Can Evada handle her new destiny.
1. Default Chapter

Note: I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or the Characters I did not make up (ie: Xander,

Giles, Spike, Angel.)

April/23/2003

Sunny Dale,

Young Evada had known him all her life her parents trusted him with her life, his name

was Alexander Harris but every one called him Xander. If any thing happened to Evada's

parents Xander would be her guardian. One evening Evada decided to go over to Buffy's

house. Buffy was one of Xander's best friends along with Willow. Evada knocked on the door,

she noticed that there were a lot of people at Buffy's house she had no clue who they were.

Anya who was Xander's ex fiancé answered the door she looked at her confused "Are you

selling cookies little girl, if you are don't you think it's a little late for a small girl such as your self

to be out?" asked Anya. She looked at Evada with a smile. "Is Xander here?" Evada asked.

Anya stepped aside. "He's busy at the moment but you can come in and wait." She said.

Evada stepped in side and sat down on the couch and looked around the living room.

Just then Buffy walked in, she had a terrified look on her face. Buffy looked up to see

Evada sitting on the couch. "What are you doing here Evada you should be at home

with your family." Buffy said. She looked across the street to see Evada's parent's car

gone from the driveway. Buffy ran over to Evada. "Where are you parents Evada,

please tell me?" Buffy asked. Evada started to cry. "T-they went to the school Buffy, I told them not to leave me but they said that they had to save you and every one." Evada said.

Just then an explosion was heard from down the street. Buffy stood up "Evada come with me."

They walked down to the basement. Spike who was a vampire was sitting against a

wall he sat there so calm as if he didn't hear the explosion, but he did. "Its starting Buffy

that war you have been working us all to the bone for its here and we're not ready for it." Said

Spike he stood up and walked over to her and looked at Evada "Young children such

as little miss Evada here will now grow up knowing that there was a Buffy who slayed vampires

and demons but died doing just that." He said kneeling down. Spike never showed emotion to

any one not even Buffy, but Evada was an exception he saved he so many times that she grew

upon him. Evada walked over to him slowly and then just ran into his embrace.

"Little one I'll protect you now when it is most needed." Spike held her out at arms

length and kissed her fore head "I'll always remember that innocent look on your

face...Evada." He trailed thinking he would never see Evada again he knew Xander was her

guardian and he would make sure that he lived to take care of Evada. "Good bye Spike." Said

Evada. Buffy took her hand and put her in the closet. At that moment another explosion was

heard closer "Evada no matter what don't come out until the morning." Buffy said. She reached

in to her pocket and pulled out a stake and handed it to her "Hang on to this forever don't loose

it" Buffy said, Evada nodded and hid behind some boxes.

Evada didn't know how long it was she fell asleep but she smelt some thing awful some

thing was burning Evada jumped up thinking it was herself but it wasn't she pushed boxes away.

She was still in Buffy's basement she carefully walked up the stairs and heard a radio the door

was ajar and she saw police officers and Xander sitting against a wall he had his head in his

hands "Uncle Xander what happened where is Buffy and Spike." Evada asked. But Xander

pulled her close and gave her a hug "Oh thank god I thought I lost every one." Xander said. A police officer came over "Sir is this your daughter?" He asked. Xander looked up at

him "No sir she's my niece, I'm her guardian." Xander said standing up. "Her mother

and father are dead." The officer nodded.

"Evada we're going over to your house its one of the many that survived the war." Said

Xander. He took her hand and they walked out. "There all dead aren't they Uncle Xander?"

Asked Evada. Xander looked down at her "Yes Evada they're dead your parents Buffy,

Willow, and Dawn." Said Xander. Evada started crying "What about Spike, where is he...he can't die he told me that?" asked Evada now shaking. "They put him into an eternal

sleep I don't know where they put him." Xander said. Evada calmed down. "Where will we go Uncle Xander?" asked Evada. Xander looked around "Will go live some where else

just till the town gets back together." He said. And that's exactly what they did they locked up Evada's house and took one of her dad's cars and left to go live in New York for

the next 9 years.


	2. Episode one

Episode 1: Return to Sunny Dale…

Sunny Dale, 9 years later 2012

September. 23

Sunny Dale High,

"Well you must be Mr. Harris I heard you went to this school and now 11 years later you here enrolling you niece I presume." said Mr. Lawmen. Xander sat across from the principal. It had been 9 years since he had lived in Sunny Dale and he came back with Evada to live back in their hometown. "Yes sir she's 16 years old." He said. Xander was 36 now and he came back because an old friend named Rupert Giles returned from England and had been living in Sunny Dale for the past 8 years. "I'm friends with the librarian here Mr. Giles." Said Xander. The principal smiled "oh yes we have had him working here for 8 years, and he worked here before when you were in this school wasn't he?" asked Mr Lawmen. Xander smiled as memories of working with Giles flooded back into his mind. "Yeah it was fun having him for a librarian." Said Xander. They talked over what was to be expected and Xander told Evada about it when he came home.

September 24. 2012

"Uncle Xander he's a teacher nobody is suppose to get rides to school with a teacher." Said a now more grown up Evada. Xander started laughing. "It is just Giles you met him when you were 4 you don't remember." Said Xander. Evada looked at him stunned "Whoa…Yeah when I was 4 I was still in training pants I wouldn't remember him." Said Evada she was packing her new books and pencils into her backpack. "Shoot! I forgot my lucky stake up stairs I've got to get It.," said Evada. She ran up the stairs and into her room. Just then there was a knock on the door "Come in!" Yelled Xander. Giles entered the house. "Xander you know you should never tell a stranger to come in what would happen if I were a vampire?" asked Giles. Xander walked over to him "Well you wouldn't be because vampires don't come out in the day time, and keep quiet about vampires ok I don't want Evada to get into that sort of thing." Said Xander getting a little shaky. "To late Xander she'll know about them now evil knows who the new Slayer is, and they'll come after her." Said Giles. Xander looked at him confused. "Really a new slayer who is the slayer?" asked Xander. Giles put his head down "It's Evada, when Buffy gave her the stake of the slayers she gave her a destiny you know all about this Xander." said Giles. Xander got an angry look on his face "You mean we have to go through that whole war thing again?" asked Xander. Giles shook his head "No Xander you don't have to worry about that for another 3 000 years minus nine of course, don't be so worried Xander I'll be her watcher just like I was Buffy's she'll be fine, and with the right ally's I don't see what could go wrong." Explained Giles. Xander thought for a moment "Ok, But before you explain things to her define ally's." asked Xander.

Giles laughed, "You'll see Zander." Said Giles. Evada came down the stairs "Found it, catching up you two how touching. Bye Uncle Xander." Evada gave him a hug. Giles watched her put the stake into the bag. As Giles and Evada walked out to his car Giles turned to her "You know it's a good thing for a person such as your self to carry that stake." He said. She smiled at him "I don't know why I hang on to it I just remembered Buffy giving it to me, I guess I chose to blur out why I hang on to it." Said Evada. Giles opened the door for her. "I'll tell you some thing Evada." Giles started as he sat down. "Buffy like others before her was a vampire slayer." Giles started the car and headed for the school. "Whoa slow down vampire slayer you mean they actually exist?" asked Evada. Giles smirked and nodded "Yes young Evada, now I'll tell you more at lunch to day in the library be there a soon as you finish lunch." Said Giles. Evada nodded

"You know I always thought the were mythological, why should I believe you?" Evada asked. Giles sighed "Do you trust your Uncle?" he asked. Evada was confused "Well yeah with my life. Why?" she asked. Giles straitened up "Ok then you trust me and come to the lunch room today, then upon returning home talk to your uncle about what you have learned, or you could not show up and risk getting you self killed by the evil that is before we can get your partners just so you can ask your uncle only to find out I was right." Explained Giles as they pulled up into the school parking lot. Evada nodded "Ok, but one question do I get to drive a car?" she asked. Giles started laughing, "Now there's some thing you'll have to talk to your uncle about." He said.

Part 2: Rebecca Lockhart

"Ok Julie get this Peter tells me he wants to go on the roller coaster right." Said Rebecca. Rebecca was every thing a guy wanted she was tall pretty popular she had perfect teeth and beautiful blond hair but she was a snob and she always put down other people even a really nice girl like Lorena Fallon who was pretty too but she was smart and played the violin which most guys thought was a turn off.

At that particular moment Lorena was walking by. "Oh guys here comes the looser." Said Rebecca she stood up blocking Lorena's path. "Hey shit head where do you think your going." Rebecca grabbed her violin and opened the case and snapped all the strings with a pair of scissors that she pulled out of her purse, and then Julie threw her books out of her hand. Near by Evada saw this happening Giles had already went in side. She started running over to them "Hey! Leave her alone." Evada yelled. Rebecca turned around she thought she was looking at her double, but she was clearly taller than this new girl and the new girl had darker and longer blond hair and her eyes were green. "Who are you?" asked Rebecca. When she approached a guy stepped up behind Rebecca "Hey hot stuff." She said. The guy had short red hair and brown eyes. He looked at Evada. When Evada finally looked at who was surrounding her she saw three other guys coming up two of them hugged the other girls the one who didn't have a girl friend had black hair and royal blue eyes he was rather muscular. She nodded, "Excuse me I have to go to the office." She started to walk away.

Suddenly she thought, "I don't even know where the office is." Just then she heard a voice behind her "I'll show you where it is." Evada turned around to look at the guy with the black hair "I'll show you to the office, most new people have a hard time finding it because it's not at the front doors." He said. Evada was a little weirded out. "Did I tell him I couldn't find the office?" She thought then she remembered the girl who she sort of saved, but the guy started talking again "I'm Toby Wallace, what's your name?" he asked. Evada smiled, "Evada Walsh." She said. Suddenly Toby stopped and held his head. "Are you ok hey Toby." Asked Evada he suddenly fell over. A teacher ran over and then a large crowd surrounded them Evada was pushed to the back and the teacher was already calling 911.

Part 3: Eternal sleep

"All right now Evada listen, could you please put down that down?" Said Giles; growing impatient he grabbed the arrow. Just then the girl from out side came in. "Um I'm afraid the library is closed Lorena I'm sorry I have an over due book problem." Said Giles. Lorena nodded "With a student who just arrived. That's ok I know when I'm not wanted around." At that moment Evada felt sorry for her did she not have any friends. "Wait! Giles you told me I had to give my trust to one person at my school I'll give it to her." Evada said. Lorena turned around and looked at Evada. "You don't even know me why would you just trust me?" asked Lorena. Evada shrugged "You seem like the person to trust." She said. Lorena smiled "Thank you." She said. Giles nodded, "Now Lorena you must not repeat any thing you receive here and to night I want you two to be at Sunny Dale Cemetery I'll explain now." Giles opened a leather bound book. " According to the Samarian book they put to sleep the creature as they called the Vampire, and that this creature can only be awaken by a kiss." Giles explained. Lorena sat up "Hey its kind of like sleeping beauty or Snow White except the other way around." Said Lorena. Giles nodded "Yes true and our princess is you Evada." Said Giles. Evada just sighed.

That night she went over to Lorena's house Xander knew she would be bringing home her first partner, Giles who was already moving into their large house explained it to him. "Alright Giles went a head to find this dudes grave so we better hurry." Said Evada as they walked down the street they saw some people approaching. "Stay close by don't make eye contact as they walked passed the group of guys one of them put his hand on her shoulder Evada didn't know what happened next but suddenly she flipped the guy over on his back and held the stake up to his throat, Then she saw that it was Toby. "Toby I'm so sorry I don't know where that came from." He just stared at her then got up with his friends and ran off. "Lets just get to that cemetery." Evada said they both ran there when the got to the gates Evada saw candlelight at the far end "Come on." They finally got there. "What took you?" asked Giles as he opened a door to a dead house. "In here I already took the top off." They all looked into the coffin at that moment flashes of the past flooded into her mined she heard words like little one and felt some how she cared for the man that lay in the coffin. "Aren't 9 year old dead bodies suppose to be decomposed by now?" asked Lorena. Giles looked at her "Not if they're 200 year old vampires." Said Giles. Evada looked at Giles "Now do I kiss him?" she asked. Giles pulled Lorena back and he nodded. "Make sure it's a passionate one don't hesitate." He said. Lorena hid behind Giles "Ok here goes." Evada leant over and started kissing him. Suddenly it was as if all the world around her faded away she saw the man she was kissing in all the moments of her child hood she knew him up to the final moment when he told her he would protect her, and her final words to him "Good bye Spike." Spike that's who this man is she thought. She pulled away and stepped back as Giles had told her.

Spike sat up the kiss of life but who gave it to him he looked over and saw a familiar face but it was Giles he's a man and there was a girl trembling behind him, It couldn't of been her the kiss of life had to be from a brave girl a woman or a young lady who Spike noticed when he looked beside him and saw familiar green eyes staring at him, but the face that held them wasn't familiar. She stood up from the wall an walked over to him "Spike is it really you do you remember me?" She said. Spike climbed out of the coffin and stared carefully into that familiar stare of wonder, curiosity and innocence. "Evada…"he whispered. Spike looked at her up and down "How long have I been a sleep?" he asked tuning to look at Giles. Giles moved away from the wall, "Nine years Spike, Evada was the one who woke you I'll explain." said Giles. Spike walked over to a stone bench and sat down. "Alright explain." He said leaning back against the wall. "You Spike are the second in a team predicted by the evil forces that will once again try to harm innocent souls, this team consists in order first The Slayer, second The Warrior, third The Wicca, fourth The Mind Reader, and finally fifth The Wise." He explained. For a short while Spike didn't say any thing. "And this team is to be found in the order in which they were written." Spike asked. Giles nodded. "Alright then where is the slayer?" Spike asked. Evada stepped over to him "I'm the slayer me Evada, Spike and I remember you told me that you would protect me and you did." She said smiling at him. Spike look at her then he held out his arms to her. Evada sat down beside him and he held onto her, "I meant what I said that day and I mean it now more than ever." He said

End of episode 1…


End file.
